Trust and Confidence
by leeChunnie
Summary: ketika seorang mendapakan sebuah cobaan akan ada seseorang yang akan menjadi sandaran dan tempat kegundaha. FF/yunjae/DBSK
1. Chapter 1

Title : Trust and Confidence

Pair : Yunjae and Other's

Rete : T

Gendre : Romence, Angst , and Drama

Disclaimer : Mereka milik tuhan, Yunho punya Jaejoong, Jaejoong punya Yunho

Warning : Yaoi (boy x boy ), Geje, cerita pasaran, banyak Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, masih butus banyak belajar, terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan.

Note : Sayamembuat FF terinspirasi dari Resensi novel yang saya buat.

.

.

.

.

.

~Don't Like Don't Read~

.

.

.

.

^.^ HAPPY READING ^.^

.

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara jarum jam di kamar initerdengar jelas. Suara yang terdengar jelas bahwa waktu terus berjalan. Bau khas rumah sakit sudah menjadi teman Hidupku selama ini. 1 tahun sudah aku tinggal disini , kamar ini sudah menjadi saksi bisu penderitaanku dan luapan kemarahanku atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Kamar yang selalu menjadi teman jika aku mngalami kesakitan yang amat dalam, kesakitan yang tak tau kapan akan selesai.

Aku berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di kamar ku dengan tertahih. Ku lihat orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Ingin sekali aku berjalan seperti mereka, tapi aku tak bisa. Bagai mana aku bisa berjalan kejendela kamar ini saja sudah tidak kuat.

Aku rindu rumah, aku rindu berkumpulnya keluargaku, tertawa bersama. Tapi apa daya keadaan ku sudah tak bisa lagi.

Aku ingin bertanya pada disiapa? Kenapa aku memeliki penyakit seperti ini? Penyakit membunuh ini sekarang berada di dalam tubuhku? Penyakit ini yang menyebabkan tubuhku seperti ini. Terkadang akku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin, ingin aku menjerit melihat diriku seprti ini? Hanya satu yang bisa katakana menyedikan.

Susah payah aku berjalan menuju jendela. Langit kota Seoul mendung, menyempurnakan suasan hatiku yang gundah dan penuh amarah. Aku berfikir mungkin lebih baik aku mati saja, lebih baik aku mati saja. Mungkin jika aku mati berakhir semua penderitaanku dan pengobatan yang menyakitkan ini. Aku rasa sudah tak ada cinta lagi yang membuatku untuk bertahan .

"Krraaaaakkkkk…"

Jendela itu susah payah kubuka, terasa angin kencang yang bertiup dari luar jendela. Aku melihat ke bawah.

Dingin…. Hembusan angin yang kencang yang menyapaku serasa dia tau bagaimana suasa hatiku saat ini. Tekatku sudah bulat, aku harus mengakhiri hidupku. Lantai tempat kamarku berada cukuplah membuatku bisa mengakhiri penderitaanku.

Sadah tidak ada lagi yang aku harus pertahankan. Aku menutup mataku dan memasrahkan semua yang akan menjadi padaku setelah ini. Aku berkata pada tuhan, " Aku sudah tak sangup lagi untuk bertahan, cepatlah ambil nyawaku"

Melayang…. Dan melayang itu yang kurasakan, hembusan angin yang nyapa tubuhku.

Tapi aku mendengarsebuah suara memanggilk u

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Joongie…**

**Andwe…**

**Ini FF aku terinspirasi dari Resensi yang ku bikin dari sebuah Novel yang berjudul " KAMU SEKUAT AKU"i jika ada yang bilang ini sedikit mirip dengan novel tersebut. Tentu saja *namanya aja terinsrasi yang akan miriplah* **

**Dan FF Realnya belum bisa aku ketik. Mungkin selesai aku ulangan akhir semester aku ketik…**

**Janji aku bakalan up 2 chapter.**

**Reaview plissssss….**

**Lee Han An**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Trust and Confidence

Pair : Yunjae and Other's

Rete : T

Gendre : Romence, dan Angst

Disclaimer : Mereka milik tuhan, Yunho punya Jaejoong, Jaejoong punya Yunho

Warning : Yaoi (boy x boy ), Geje, cerita pasaran, banyak Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, masih butus banyak belajar, terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan.

Summary : ketika seorang mendapakan sebuah cobaan aka nada seseorang yang akan menjadi sandaran dan tempat kegundaha. FF/yunjae/DBSK

Note : Sayamembuat FF terinspirasi dari Resensi novel yang saya buat.

Jika tidak suka yaoi silakan klik Back.

.

.

.

.

~Don't Like Don't Read~

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Kim Jaejoong

.

.

.

^.^ HAPPY READING ^.^

.

.

.

.

Aku dilahirkan pada bulan Februari tahun 1986. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga terpandang di Seoul, keluarga Kim. Ayahku adalah seorang president di perusaan yang cukup terkenal di Korea Kim Corp . peruasaan itu adalah perusaan itu adalah perusaan milik keluargaku.

Hidupku sangat sempurna, memiliki keluarga yang baik dan penyayang dan teman-teman yang baik. Ku rasa hidupku tidak ada kekurangan hanya satu yang menurutku kurang saudara. Ya saudara seperti yang aku bilang tadi aku adalah anak tunggal. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah buatku aku sudah banyak memiliki teman yang selalu menjadi sandaran bagiku.

Dan satu lagi aku memiliki seorang namjachingu yang juga tak kalah menyayangiku Park Yoochun, Yoochunnie adalah namjachingu yang selalu menyayangiku.

Haahhh…. Hidupku memang sempurna.

Tapi satu kenyataan menghantamku dan mengejutkanku dan keluagaku.

Kenyataan yang harus aku terima dan tidak bisa aku hindari.

Kenyataan itu adalah aku mengidap penyakit yang mematikan.

Penyakit yang akan mebunuhku dikemudian hari.

LEUKIMIA….

Ya penyakit itulah yang ada selama ini ditubuhku. Aku tak tau jika aku mengidap penyakit yang mematikan itu.

.

.

.

Flashback On

.

.

.

23 mei 2012

Aku berjalan dlorong kampusku , entah kenapa hari ini kepalaku sakit sekali. Aku juga tak tau, mungkin hanya kelelahan saja. Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

Brukkk ….

Author Pov

Jaejoong terjatuh…

Semua yang ada dilorong kampur terkejut tak terkecuali Park Yoochun namjachingu dari namja cantik itu. Dengan cepat dia berjalan menghapiri tubuh namja cantik itu.

"Joongie bangun change, kau kenpa?" ucap Yoochun, sendan sigap yoochun membopong tubuh namja cantik itu. Membawanya keruang kesehatan yang ada di kampusnya.

.

.

.

Yoochun menaruh tubuh namjachingunya dikasur yang sudah tersedia diruangan tersebut.

" Dia kenapa?" Tanya seorang yang sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Yoochun.

" Saya juga tak tau, tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan" jawab Yoochun

" Ohh, mungkin dia hanya kelelahan saja , birkan saja dia tidur sebntar." Jawab petugas kesehatan yang berjaga hari ini.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, saya ada kuliah jam ini, nanti jika dia sudah bangun suruh dia pulang saja. Saya permisi dulu " jawab Yoochun sambil meningglkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Eeeuuuggghhhhh… lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir cerry milik namja cantik yang sedang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

" Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang mendekat

" saya ada dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Diruangan kesehatan, tadi kau pingsan di lorong kampus" jawab orang itu

" Siapa yang menbawaku kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya

" Seorang namja, kalau tak salah namanya Park Yoochun" jawab orang itu lagi.

" tapi sekarang dia ada dimana?" Tanya jaejoong.

"Dia sudah kembali ke kelasnya, katanya dia ada jadwal kuah ari ini, dan dia tadi sempat menitipkan pesan. Katanya kau di suruh pulang saja, aku piker juga sebaikanya begitu. " jawab nya lagi

"ehhmm… baiklah , Gomawo ne, tapi aku boleh Tanya siapa namamu?" Tanya jaejoong

" Jung Yunho, kau boleh memanggilku Yunho saja, aku adalah mahasiswa kedokteran di kampus ini, hari ini aku mendapat tugas menjaga ruangan kesehatan"jawabnya lagi

" Oh, aku Kim jaejoong aku mahasiswa seni, senang berkenalan denganmu Yunho-_Shi _" jawab jaejoong sambil bersiap-siap meningalkan ruangan kesehatan untuk pulang

" Tunggu Jaejoong-shi, kau harus memeriksakan penyakitmu itu kerumah sakit, aku rasa penyakitmu lebih serius dari yang kau kira." Saran Yunho

" ehmm.. baiklah besok aku akan kerumah sakit, tapi aku rasa aku hanya kecapai saja" jawab Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil meningalkan ruangan kesehatan.

.

.

.

Sampainya Jaejoong di parkir dia memasuki mobil laborigini putih yang terpakir di indah.

.

.

.

Setelah Jaejoong mengidupkan mobilnya dan menjalakan mobil tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong Pov

Aku fokus untuk pulang, tapi tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing lagi. Aku sempat berfikir usulah namja yang bernama Jung Yunho itu untuk memeriksakan kesehatanku kerumah sakit. Tak ada salahnya kan?

Aku memutuskan berbalik arah menuju rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul.

Aku memakirkan mobilku di parkiran dan menuju kedalam rumah sakit itu.

Setelah menyanyakan kebagia administrasi dimana ruangan Dokter Park aku langsung menuju ruangnya yang ada di lantai 3.

.

.

Setelah mencari akhirnya aku menemukan ruangnya, aku mengetuk pintu itu dan mendengar suara menyuruhku masuk dari dalam ruangan akhrinya aku membuka pintu itu.

" Oh kau Joongie kenapa kau tumben kesini? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya dokter Park sekaligus adik dari ummaku.

" Anniya, aku hanya ingin mengecek kesehatanku saja. Akhir-akhir ini kepalaku sering sakit." Jawabku sambil duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia.

" Oh, baiklah, kau tidurlah dulu di kasur itu, aku akan memeriksamu" jawab nya

" Baiklah" jawabku sambil berjalan kearah kasur yang di bilang tadi.

" sejak kapan kau sering pusing joongie? " Tanya lagi

" sudah hampir seminggu" jawabku

" kau datang lah besok kesini bersama Appa atau ummamu, aku akan melakukan beberapa tes untukmu besok" jawabnya

" tes apa?" Tanyaku bingung apakah penyakitku separah itu?

" Tes HDl atau CBC" jawabnya lagi

" Apa itu? " Tanya ku, aku memang tak mengerti istilah-istilah kedokteran karena memang aku tidak kmencari jurusan itu.

" Tes Hitungan Darah lengkap atau _Complete Blood count _ adalah tes medis untuk memeriksakan jenis sel dalamdarah, termasuk sel darah merah, sel darah putih dan trombosit dan tes utuk mengecek _Thypus_ *tes sumsum tulang* ." Jawabnya

" Oh baiklah, besok aku akan mengajak umma kesini. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne… salam buat paman" jawabku sambil meningalkan ruangan bibiku dan berjalan menuju parkir sambil mencari mobilku dan pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Semua istilah Tes dan atributnya saya ambil dibuku biologi saya. Heheheeheh, *hitung-hitung buat yang belum tau , kan bisa belajar*

Review pliiisssss….

Lee Han An


End file.
